Maze
by PrivateRadio
Summary: Angelina Johnson's life is so complicated. Fred's just gotten a new girlfriend and things look serious. Can Angie move on? Or will her life always be a maze... T for language use later on...
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay peeps, well this is something new. I've never thought up an Angie/Fred before, and I really love them as a couple, so pretty please review.**

**As you can see in the chapter name this is the introduction.**

**This'll hopefully give you a glimpse into the future of this story, if it ends up having a future.**

**What was that? Did you just ask why it wouldn't have a future?**

**Well, dear audience, this is because if no one reviews, I just won't continue with this story.**

**So if you love it, please review. If you have constructive criticism, send that in too, but no flames please.**

**Okey dokey, well here it is!**

**Introduction:**

"Angie, I love yoooou!"

"That's nice." I said automatically, stirring two sugars into my cup of tea.

"No, really Angie," Fred slurred. "You are the most beautifoool person alive!"

I was so used to Fred's drunken proclamations of love, that I didn't take any notice. He had been going out almost every Saturday for the past year and getting drunk on Firewhiskey.

Every Sunday, when he'd wake up, he'd swear to me that he'd never drink it again, but I was used to his broken promises by now. George could always handle himself. Lee would get a little tipsy but was generally alright after an hour. But Fred? The moment the Firewhiskey was drunk, it hit him like a brick in the head.

I don't mean that he starts to bleed out the ears, or that he gets concussion or anything, but he gets really light-headed. And happy. And flirty. His body just can't take alcohol, I suppose.

And the next day he wakes up, and forgets all about it. All the times he told me he loved me, all the soppy songs he'd sing horribly. I usually told him everything he'd done the night before. Usually. One time he did a strip show for Julie Smith who works for the Ministry. The party we were at had lots of tables. And chairs. Once he took off his shirt and started swinging it around his head, I took him home. I didn't tell him the next morning, even though he wondered why he wasn't wearing a shirt.

But don't you go thinking like that. I'd never take advantage of Fred. I love him too much. I don't mean soppy, _love _love. I got over that phase ages ago. No, I mean I love him like a brother. You're probably wondering why I even bother taking him home. The truth is, he can't exactly make his own way home when he's blind as a bat. George is always busy with his girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend, Alicia. I don't really _want_ to know what they do.

And Lee? Well, Lee's mum doesn't let him ride in the car with people who are under the influence. She still treats him like he's in fourth year. It's hilarious.

Oliver Wood is a couple years older than us, but whenever he does come out with us, he always disappears mysteriously with a pretty girl. Usually a pretty _blonde_ girl who looks like a Barbie doll. Usually they wear tight dresses that are really low cut. Not that I care about Oliver's girlfriends. Much.

To cut a loooong story short, up until now I was basically Fred Weasley's maid. I'd go round to the twins' place and clean up while they were working. I'd look after Fred on Saturday nights at parties and at my place.

I'd cook him breakfast on Sunday and give him my special hangover-remover juice.

I'd iron his shirt and pants while he had a shower and make him lunch to eat on the way home.

He'd always ask me what I wanted in return for my tedious looking-after of him, and I'd always reply:

"Nothing."

I did all that because I cared about him. As a friend. I still do care about him.

But ever since he got his new _girlfriend_, I've been shoved out of the picture. She has taken complete control. Her name is Sandy. She has brown hair, that is short and curly and her eyes are such a beautiful shade of green that it pains me. She is stick thin, yet manages to have curves in all the right places. She's a head shorter than Fred, as well as being a year younger than him. She's perfect, even though she's still at school.

I mean, I'm _happy_ for Fred, don't get me wrong. I just think that she seems too good to be true. But I suppose that's just me being sceptical.

Besides, it's not like I'm going to miss the haemorrhage in Fred's mouth when he's drunk, or making those stupid hangover juices, or ironing his stupid shirts while he's secretly using my passionfruit body wash. I'm certainly not going to miss making his stupid ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches, while he grins lopsidedly and asks me what I want in return for my generosity, waiting for me to say "nothing".

Oh, who am I kidding? I miss Fred already. Let's hope he gets over Sandy sooner than I'm going to get over him. Because then he'd be in a serious relationship. And when Fred is in a serious relationship, all hell brakes loose.

He's only been in one majorly serious relationship in his whole life, and that ended horribly. Every time someone says 'Catherine' he goes silent for at least one minute.

Or he just hits them over the head. Either way.

That's why I never asked Fred out. I didn't want to be another 'Catherine'. What Fred and I have, it's so much more special than dating and I don't want to ruin it. Eventually, I sort of stopped liking him in that way. I moved on. Now we're just good friends.

Seriously.

I am officially over Fred Weasley.

Well, almost…

**A/N: So, did ya like it? Was it horrible? Click the little green button and tell me all about it…**

**Sorry if you hated Fred as an alcoholic, but it'll get better, I swear.**

**Okay, well, I'm off.**

**See ya in a couple of reviews time (if I get them…)**

**: )**


	2. Ignorance

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, I had no idea what to write! I know, writer's block within, like, one chapter! Hahaha… yeah, okay, it's not that funny, but I'm laughing…**

**Anyway, so here it is! Finally! Chapter one of Maze… hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Ignorance**

**Playlist: (Basically, what I was listening to whilst writing)**

**Ignorance- Paramore**

**I'm Not Okay (I Promise)- My Chemical Romance**

**But It's Better If You Do- Panic At The Disco**

_Knock, knock…_

Go away.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Ugh!

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I crawled out of bed and answered the door. It was six o'clock on a Saturday morning. Whoever it was obviously had no clock. Or no tact…

I ran my hand through my hair, which had fuzzed up, despite me straightening in the night before.

"Who is it?"

"Fred." A voice replied from outside.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Just let me in…"

I sighed and opened the door.

He didn't give me a hug, or a kiss on the cheek per usual. He just marched in and sat down.

"What?" I sighed impatiently.

"What is 'what' supposed to mean? I just wanted a cup of tea and some bonding time. You know, like how it used to be."

I shrugged. "Right. I'll put on the kettle, then-"

"No, not if you're going to be like that about it." He replied moodily.

"Like what?"

"There you are again, with your 'what' and 'why'."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fred, what is _wrong_ with you today?"

"Nothing. I feel absolutely splendid."

I crossed my arms. "Tell me."

Fred sighed. "Well, if you really want to know…"

"I do. Really, I do…"

"Fine. Sandy wants me to meet her family."

I almost choked on air.

'_No. No, not this soon… it can't be that serious yet…'_ Was what I thought.

"Oh?" Was what I actually said.

"Yeah. I'm just really nervous and it's made me turn into a bit of a git. Sorry, Angie."

"Yeah, well… Err… Uhh… How about that cup of tea?"

"That'd be great." Fred smiled. "Thanks heaps, Angie."

I filled up the kettle, feeling surprised and a little sad.

The Fred I knew would have waited at least two months before meeting the parents. It had only been three weeks.

What had Sandy done to make Fred change so much?

***

"He _what_?" Alicia's jaw dropped.

"He's meeting the 'rents."

"No way! Are you serious?"

I nodded my head and continued to stir my cup of coffee.

"'Fraid so…"

"George didn't mention it…"

"I was the first person he told." I answered.

"And you said he was…"

"Acting really weird, yeah. He didn't even give me a hug…" I trailed off.

Alicia took a sip of her Diet Coke.

I chewed on my lip and played with my bracelet.

Finally, Alicia spoke:

"I think you should just pretend it isn't happening. Ignorance is bliss, Angie."

"But… It's Fred. I-"

"Don't say that you love him, Angie. At least, not in the way you mean. Don't say you love him unless you _really _love him."

"He's like my brother." I sighed. "I could never _love_ love him."

"You did, once." Alicia smiled. "You used to write 'Mrs Weasley' on all your schoolbooks. And you thought that Fred couldn't see them, but he knew all along!" Alicia giggled, then stopped abruptly.

"_What_?" I hissed. "He _knew_ about me… and the books…"

I felt sick.

"Yeah, but he knows your over him now." Alicia explained quickly. "I mean, he knew by seventh year."

"How do _you_ know that _he_ knows?"

"George. You know… the mental telepathy thing. He sort of… let slip."

"Oh my God, George knew?"

"Everyone knew, Angie. Even _Oliver_ knew, and he didn't even hang out with us back then."

My face reddened at mention of Oliver's name. I didn't fancy him. I _couldn't_ fancy him. He was a womaniser with a taste for blondes, not people like me…

"Angie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Alicia brought me back to Earth.

I shrugged "I really don't mind, Leesh. I'm over him, so it doesn't really matter."

"That Sandy is _such_ a pretentious snob, though. Do you know what she asked Fred?"

"No." I shook my head.

"She wants him to buy her a white-wood Nimbus Two Thousand and Ten."

My jaw dropped. "But they cost ten thousand galleons!"

"I _know_!"

I shook my head before draining the last of my coffee. "What a loser."

"I know. I mean, Fred and George make a fair bit, but _ten thousand galleons?_ For a broomstick? She hates Quidditch!"

I shook my head once again. "He wouldn't buy it."

Alicia grimaced. "The _old_ Fred wouldn't have bought it, but this _new_ Fred… well, he'd do anything for Sandy."

I sighed. Alicia was right.

This new Fred was unpredictable.

I didn't like him at all.

**A/N: Well, hope you all liked the chapter! Will post chapter two as soon as I get another idea as to what to write.**

**Okay, well thanks for reading.**

**BTW, I ADORED all the reviews! All of you are gorgey, and I will give you a special shout-out at the beginning of the next chapter**

**Xxx**


	3. Let This Go

**A/N: Okay, so here is the second chapter! Yay!**

**Firstly, I'd like to say a thankyou to GeekNerd, dancingxinxthexrain (an extra special thanks!!) and ellensin787 for their reviews.**

**Ellensin787, he will get better, trust me.**

**Now, let's get this chapter up and running! Here it is ladies and/or gents! **

**The second chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Let This Go**

**Playlist: (what I was listening to)**

**Let This Go - Paramore**

**Coffee Shop Soundtrack - All Time Low**

**The Fallen – Franz Ferdinand**

**Ashes to Ashes – David Bowie**

**LAX to O'Hare – The Academy Is…**

**Misery Business – Paramore**

"George, what do you think of Sandy?" Alicia asked randomly.

George shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really know her. Why?"

"Angie just wanted to know." Alicia smiled cheekily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before sticking a price tag onto a pack of Puking Pastils. I was sick to death of Alicia's 'subtle' hints about my love for Fred.

George grinned "As if you weren't curious, Leesh…"

Alicia winked. I sighed and went back to 'work'. I call it work, but it's really time for me, Alicia, George and Fred to catch up. Well, _usually_ Fred but lately I hadn't seen much of him.

He'd spent a week with Sandy at her parent's place. After that, he was a little distant with everyone but George because they shared this 'sort of weird telepathy thing' according to Leesh, which meant that Fred couldn't hide anything from George anyway because George could read Fred's mind.

We'd sort of forced information out of George which required a smile from me and a sloppy kiss from Alicia. Little by little we were starting to piece together stuff about Fred and Sandy's relationship.

Apparently, Sandy was known as the 'Hufflepuff Whore' at school which Fred was, apparently, a little touchy on.

Alicia, being Alicia, had come up with an evil scheme:

"_We'll tease her about it."_

"_Yeah! And then… and then… Fred will be mine!" I slurred._

"_HAH!"_

Needless to say, we were drunk at the time. It was a _bad_ plan.

I mean, how could I just walk up to Sandy and say "Hey, Hufflepuff Whore! How's it going?"

I'd always had serious confidence issues. When I was younger, I couldn't even look someone in the eye without thinking they were staring at my nose or my hair. I've improved a little, but not much.

And, I mean, Hufflepuff Whore isn't exactly a laid-back thing to say. It's an insult! Plus, I don't even know her that well. I mean, we haven't even met.

Though what I've heard is pretty bad…

According to George, she's really over possessive. Alicia thinks she has a shrine to Fred in her room with pictures and candles. You know, like the stuff you see in those horror movies.

Katie Bell, who is in Sandy's year, says that Alicia is right, and she swears she saw Sandy kiss a picture of Fred before going to class.

If you ask me, it's all a load of crap. I mean, I don't like her, but I don't think she's a _stalker_. Plus, why would she stalk her own _boyfriend_? I'm sure she's not that freaky, right?

"Excited for tonight, Angie?"

"Huh?"

"Fred's surprise party? Were you not listening or something? Cause that would be _soo_ unlike you…" Alicia rolled her eyes. I ignored her

.

"Surprise party? How do _you_ know, then?"

"George." Alicia shrugged. George smiled.

"Twin telepathy, remember?" George tapped his head and winked.

"Right… so what's this party all about?"

"Dunno. He wasn't thinking too clearly. I only got the bit about the party."

"What time is it?"

"Dunno. Before nine, probably."

Great. George was such great help.

"Why are you interested anyway, Angie? I thought you were over him…" Alicia narrowed her eyes.

I blushed. "I'm just curious. If he's having a party, then Sandy is bound to be invited, and I'd like to meet her. Just to… you know… to see if Fred's made the right decision-"

George scoffed. "I wouldn't worry about the Hufflepuff Whore if I were you-"

"George! Don't say that!" Alicia hissed.

"It's true!"

"How would you know?" Alicia frowned.

Alicia and George had been together since fourth year. They had only broken up twice throughout their entire four year relationship, and had gotten back together within a week of each break-up. You can see why Alicia would be a little suspicious…

"Oliver mentioned something about it…" George shrugged.

I coughed loudly. Alicia bit her lip. She knew all about my minor crush on Oliver. Okay, so maybe it was sort of a major crush. A huge, massive, giant crush.

'_Sorry Angie!'_ she mouthed when George looked away.

I shrugged, putting on my 'tough girl' act, even though my veins were burning with hate for Sandy and my eyes were burning with tears.

How come she got Fred _and_ Oliver?

Why was she so unbelievably good looking (according to George, who got it off Fred)?

I really couldn't wait to meet her now. But first, to ask Alicia for some help in the revenge department.

**A/N: Woohoo! I can smell a showdown coming up…**

**But first, a review would be lovely.**

**Hit the green button and tell me whatcha thought!**

**Any ideas for future chapters?**

**Any spelling/grammar mistakes?**

**Drop me a line! I'll be waiting…**

**But not in a stalker-ish way.**

**:D **


	4. Hot Mess

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter took me ages, and you'll probably see why when you start reading. It's a little… long. Well, it's certainly longer than all the others. But, here it is! The party scene! Time for a showdown!**

**Let's do this!**

**Chapter Three: Hot Mess**

**Playlist: (what I was listening to…)**

**Hot Mess- Cobra Starship**

**We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands- The Academy Is…**

**This Is How We Do- All Time Low**

**Know Your Enemy- Green Day**

**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage- Panic At The Disco**

**Turn It Off- Paramore**

I knew, as I knocked on the twins' door, that I would never be as nervous as I was right then. I was about to come face to face with the girl who took my best (guy) friend _and_ the guy I liked away from me.

I was so ready for it. I had one of Alicia's extravagant dresses on, as well as a pair of her seven-inch heels and a ton of make-up.

"Just to highlight your natural beauty." Alicia assured me earlier.

I didn't really think myself 'beautiful', and from what I'd heard, Sandy's wasn't any better.

But, it was time to establish my _own_ opinion of her.

Alicia squeezed my hand reassuringly as the door swung open and…

George greeted us.

"Where's Fred?"

George rolled his eyes. "Who bloody well knows these days? He went to pick up Sandy," George glanced at the clock on the wall, "but that was over half an hour ago."

"I thought she'd be at school…" Alicia muttered.

"Holidays." George scowled. "If only her parents were nice enough to take her far away from Fred…"

I grinned and Alicia snorted.

"What's so funny?"

Oliver was standing behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned over to include himself in the conversation.

My heart…

Didn't do anything. I was really disappointed, but I guess all that romantic stuff about 'my heart sped up as we kissed' or 'I felt sparks' is all crap. Right? I mean, none of that stuff is real, right?

Alicia raised her eyebrows at me once Oliver moved away. I smiled. Sandy shmandy. I could handle her.

_If she bothers to show up_... I rolled my eyes. What a coward! Obviously she's too scared to face me, 'cause she knows it's coming. Tonight is the night-

"SURPRISE!" A high-pitched voice sounded from the front room. Alicia looked at me. I looked at Alicia. I could tell we were thinking the same thing…

_Sandy._

I walked into the room to see a mop of brown hair on top of what looked like a poo-coloured stick covered in the tiniest bit of black cloth I've ever seen.

I soon realised that the 'mop' was her hair, the 'poo-coloured stick' was her badly fake-tanned body and the tiny black cloth was her dress. Oh God…

"GEORGIE! HOW ARE YOU?" She ran over and hugged George viciously, he black dress climbing up even further (if possible). I could feel the steam blowing out of Alicia's ears. Seriously, the tension was so thick, you'd need a high-powered chainsaw to cut through it.

"Leesh, it's okay…" I pat her shoulder. She snarled as Sandy let go of George and, instead of hugging him, started to jump up and down like a cheerleader on drugs.

George took a giant step back and Sandy sort of got the message: George only had eyes for Alicia.

I sighed. If only Oliver were more like that. He couldn't keep his eyes off Sandy the whole time! I wondered if they really did have 'previous connections'…

"Where's Fred?" Alicia asked me, trying to take her mind off Sandy.

"I…" I had no idea. Where _was_ Fred? He had disappeared, and it was _his_ party.

Obviously Sandy had impacted on Fred. Big time.

I barely had time to register what was happening before Sandy was heading our way. She was smiling. I could tell it was going to be a big mess…

"You're… Angelica. Right? Angelica the… muggle-born." Sandy sniffed. She thought she was better than me…

"Her name is Angelina." Alicia spat.

"Oh my God! Sorry!" She giggled. "I'm so crap with names!" She smiled, but her eyes were cool and icy. She was really getting on my nerves…

_Come on, Angie! You can do it! Stick up for yourself, for the first time in your life. You can beat her…_

God I loved the little voice in my head in that moment.

Emphasis on the '_that_ moment'…

"Sandy, isn't it?" I smiled coldly. She smiled back.

"Yes, it is."

"Right. Well, next time you think, even for one second, that you're better than me, you should start watching your back."

"Do you really want to know what I think? I think you should stop crushing on my boyfriend." Everyone was looking at us know. Everyone was silent. They were all immersed in our fight, it seemed. "There's a term we like to use in society for people like you."

"What? Like, Hufflepuff Whore?"

The whole room gasped.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God… I shouldn't have said that… Oh no…_

Sandy glared at me. "You'd better watch your back, mudbl-"

"Hey everyone. Sorry about that…" Fred walked into the room through the back door. "Phone call. Very urgent. Couldn't be missed…" he grinned.

I stared at him and smiled. He smiled back. Everything seemed like it used to. Maybe the old Fred was back. Maybe-

"Freddie! You're back!" Sandy screeched before running over and wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly, the whole room burst into the sound of people whispering loudly and patting me on the back.

"Angie!" Alicia squealed. "That was awesome!"

"You sure showed her!" Katie punched my shoulder playfully.

"Thank God for your guts," George ruffled my hair "or I would've still been suffocating."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't like it, George."

"What are you on about? I hated it."

"Oh, sure." Alicia sighed.

"Why are you being like this? You know I only have eyes for you…"

I bit my lip and turned around to leave (couple fights aren't really my thing) but something stopped was stopping me.

No. Some_one_ was stopping me.

Oliver was standing in front of me.

"That was-"

"Really rude. I know. And I'm sorry…" I sighed.

"Actually, I was going to say that was fantastic. You really gave it to her, but she deserved it."

"But…, I mean… George said you and Sandy used to…" I realised how stupid I sounded and quickly shut up.

"Sandy and I used to…?" Oliver frowned.

"You used to… you know…"

Oliver widened his eyes. "Oh. Wait, what?"

I blushed. "Well, I mean, George said that you had former experience with Sandy, and I assumed…" I felt like such an idiot.

"Oh God. Angie…" Oliver laughed. "Sandy used to be my little sister's best friend, but I stopped it because she was a really bad influence on my sister. So yes, I have had… encounters with Sandy, but not in… you know… _that_ way."

I sighed. He wasn't Sandy's former lover! In fact, he probably hated her. Yes!

"You look relieved…" Oliver studied my face.

"Yeah… well… I am."

"Angie." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You are…"

And then he kissed me. Just a little tiny kiss. It probably only lasted one second.

"Look, I'll see you soon, okay Angie?" Oliver smiled, before casually walking away.

I was… well, I was shocked. Absolutely and completely shocked. Did I mention that I was shocked?

I had to tell Alicia, fight or no fight.

As I was on my way over to the other side of the room, I heard something extremely intriguing:

"Yes I understand. No, we're still together, Mr Carter…"

It was Fred. I was one hundred per cent sure. I had grown so used to the sound of his voice over these past few years, that I could tell it from a mile away.

But the question was, who was he talking to?

"Yes, I remember the promise I made, Mr Carter… You want me to-"

I held my breath as Fred sighed.

"Okay, Sir. 'I promise to honour your daughter and to keep her happy or I will face the consequences.'"

The cog in my brain started to turn…

Oh my God.

Mr Carter must be Sandy's dad.

Which means that Fred must be with Sandy because of _him_. Though I don't know what he'd be able to do that would frighten Fred into dating that _Sandy_ character. She was a real mess.

"Okay Mr Carter. Goodbye."

I heard a beep. Fred had hung up. What was I going to say? How would I explain why I was here?

_Oh no… here he comes! Think! Quickly!_

"Angie?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Fred. It's been ages, huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeahh… what're you doing standing outside my door?"

"Umm…"

_Think of something!_

"I was… eavesdropping." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright… it's not like there was much to hear anyway…"

"What? But… but you were on the phone. To Mr Carter. Sandy's dad."

Fred frowned. "Sandy's last name isn't 'Carter'. It's Jones."

It was my turn to frown. "Then, who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"You were on the phone!"

"No I wasn't."

"But-"

"I wasn't on the phone." Fred sighed. He sounded tired, as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Fred. You can tell me… I'm your best friend." I smiled.

"You can't rely on me." He shook his head. "I wasn't that sort of person. But with Sandy, I'm… umm… better." Fred grimaced as though he'd rehearsed this many times in front of a mirror, but never in front of another person. "Sandy's _made_ me better."

"Like what?"

"I've given up Firewhiskey."

"That wasn't _her_. That was _you_!"

"It was _us_."

"You don't even like her!"

Fred smiled sadly. "You've always tried to help me, Angie. It's time to help yourself. Oliver seems to really like you. Why don't you hang out with him?"

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because you need a friend who isn't like me. Go talk to Oliver and…"

"And?"

"And don't worry about me."

I shook my head. "I can't help it."

Fred pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes. I could sense that he was only an inch away from my lips, and I was so sure he was going to kiss me, when he opened his mouth and spoke:

"Goodbye, Angie."

Then he was gone.

And I was _really_ confused.

Was he about to kiss me?

Was I about to let him?

Who was Mr Carter?

Was he Sandy's dad?

Maybe I shouldn't have come to this disaster party.

I sighed.

"Angie! There you are!" Leesh walked up to me. "Where've you been?"

"Around." I croaked. My throat was a little dry after… the, uh… Fred incident.

"Sandy and Fred just, like, completely disappeared. I have no idea where they are."

George came striding up, and kissed Alicia on the cheek. She blushed.

"You two are alright again?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes we are." Leesh giggled.

"Where's Fred?" George asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared with Sandy…"

Which reminded me…

"George, what's Sandy's last name?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Umm… It's Carter or something." George shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, when Fred told me he was going to Sandy's parents place, he said he was going to Mr and Mrs Carter's."

Oh God. Fred isn't with Sandy because he likes her.

He's with her because of Mr Carter. Sandy's dad.

I was right.

But what threat was Mr Carter making?

Was it really that bad?

I was still so confused…

**A/N: WOAH! Was that unexpected enough for you? Hahahaa…**

**Did you like it?**

**Was it horrible?**

**Send me some feedback, but don't be too mean. : ) **

**THANKS!! Xxx**


	5. Not Now

**A/N: I'm so sorry about how long this has taken me! If anyone is still bothered to read this, after all this time, thank you so much for sticking with me. I absolutely adore all of my readers and reviewers. Just think of it as a reeeeeally long writer's block. XD**

**So, I'm back! And I have a new chapter! :D**

**I don't own any of these characters... Well, except for Sandy. Kinda.**

**Enjoy! Review if you want.**

**This chapter is very loosely based around the song Not Now by Blink-182.**

I left the party and went home almost immediately. I was a little light-headed and I suspected it had something to do with Fred.

My brain kept replaying the almost-kiss and I sighed to myself.

This was starting to get messy...

_I promise to honour your daughter and keep her happy or I will face the consequences... _

I was so confused.

Everything was floating around in my head, everything he said, everything I said...

_Goodbye, Angie._

I closed my eyes and shook my head as though that would get the thoughts out, but it didn't.

We almost kissed.

It was so close. _He_ was so close.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, another feeble attempt to rid myself of thoughts.

Again, it didn't work.

I couldn't work out if I hated Fred or if this whole experience brought back all the old feelings.

Was I falling for Fred all over again?

But then there was the whole thing with Oliver.

I mean, he was gorgeous. And nice.

And he didn't have a lunatic girlfriend whose dad was an evil mastermind...

But Fred was... Well, Fred was Fred.

And somehow that made him a little more appealing than Oliver.

Only a little though.

I was so confused.

Once I got home, I went straight in to my room and changed in to my pyjamas before collapsing in to my bed. I fell asleep right away. My brain was exhausted from the constant thinking and analysing.

As I slept, I dreamt. I dreamt that Sandy and I were running in a race, and I was beating her...

But then she slid out her foot and tripped me, and I went flying. My face hit the ground. As I sat up, I saw her cross the finish line. Fred and George and Alicia and Oliver were there, hugging her, patting her on the back...

It was like they couldn't see me.

I shouted and shouted but they couldn't hear me.

Then Fred caught my eye and stared at me...

And suddenly I was back at the party with Fred's head pressed against mine, but this time he didn't say goodbye. This time he kissed me, just a brief peck on the lips but it was enough.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

What was that loud banging?

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

I sat up, snapping out of the dream I was having.

Someone was at the door...

I jumped to my feet and ran to see.

I opened the door and saw George.

"Oh, hey George." I yawned, letting him in.

"Hi Angie. I just... Well... There's something I need to tell you." George blurted.

I noticed that Alicia wasn't there. I thought they were inseparable.

"What is it?" I asked. If he and Alicia had split up again, I'd have a mess on my hands...

"It's... It's Fred."

I frowned. "What about Fred?"

"I only came here because I knew you could help me out-"

"George, what happened?"

He bit his lip. "He's... He's refusing to leave his room."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh. Do you know why?"

"That's why I'm here... Do you think you could help us out?"

"I... Where's Sandy?"

"She's gone back to her parents place."

I nodded. "Let me get dressed, I'll be over in ten minutes."

George nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I ran in to my room and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and my shoes.

I had to help Fred, no matter what he said. He'd always been my first priority and no snotty-nosed bitch could ever change that.

I ran out the door and Apparated myself to the apartment where Fred and George lived.

I knocked on the door a few times and stepped back.

"Thank god!" I heard Alicia sigh as she unlocked the door and hugged me.

"What happened? I need every detail..."

Alicia nodded and led me in to the kitchen where George was sitting.

"It started last night, when Sandy left." She began. "He started going on about all this nonsense, how Mr Carter was getting worse, how he couldn't stop it... We tried to calm him down, but he was mental, he started yelling all this crazy stuff, Angie." Alicia shook her head.

"It was really weird." George added. "The stuff he was saying..."

"What was he saying, exactly?" I inquired.

"He was going on about how _dad_ is in danger and how everything he tried didn't work and then he locked himself in his room. Did a bloody good job of it too. We've tried every spell and nothing will open that door..."

And then, something clicked in my head.

Of course.

The threat. It was starting to get to Fred.

"Does Mr Carter work at the Ministry?" I asked.

"I don't know... I guess he could..." George shrugged.

"Mr Carter... Sandy's dad... It all makes sense..."

George shook his head and glanced at Alicia who looked equally as confused.

"Angie, I don't-" Alicia started.

I held up a hand to silence her.

"I'll explain later, Leesh. Just let me have some alone time with Fred."

"Good luck getting in." George snorted.

"I'm Angelina Johnson. I've been there for him from the beginning." I hissed. "I'll get in. Don't you worry about _that_."

And, leaving a startled George and Alicia behind me, I made my way to Fred's bedroom.

I knocked a couple times. No reply.

"Freddie..." I called.

Again, no reply.

"Fred, it's me. Angie. I need to talk to you."

"No." I heard a weak reply. "You can't come in."

"I don't need to come in." I soothed. "We can just talk through the door. Is that okay?"

Fred was silent for a while. I leaned against the door, hoping I could hear something, _anything..._

"I'm sorry, Angie." He whispered. "It's all happening again, I'm letting you down-"

"You haven't let anyone down, Fred." I sighed. "I know that Mr Carter told you he'd fire your dad if you didn't date Sandy-"

Fred coughed. "H-how?"

"My super awesome psychic powers." I stated.

Fred laughed and it was better than I remembered it. I smiled.

"Yeah... I don't know, Angie. I just freaked out."

"He can't fire your dad, Fred. They wouldn't allow that."

"I... I suppose I knew that." Fred's voice was so soft; I had to strain my ears to hear him. "I just... I was scared, I wasn't thinking. And..." He trailed off.

"And what?" I forced.

"And... You. I couldn't let you down again, Angie. I depended on you too much. I noticed how much you seemed to like Oliver..."

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me through the door.

"I don't understand..."

"I know you do." Fred exclaimed. "I know you do, Angie. Just think about it."

But none of it made sense.

"Fred... Open up." I muttered.

"I can't."

"I need you to open the door, Fred. I just... I need to see you." I whispered.

I heard Fred take a deep breath and then the door clicked open.

"Are you going to come out or am I coming in?" I asked.

"The latter." He called.

"Are you sure? George and Leesh are really worried, Fred."

"I know. But I can't..."

I nodded and turned the knob, letting myself in to his room. He was still in a bad place and I wondered how I was going to get us both out of this one.

I sat down on his bed and looked at him. He was pacing the room. It made me anxious. I still couldn't work out what he'd meant.

"Fred..." I started. He looked at me. I gestured for him to sit down.

He nodded and sat down next to me.

"Do you ever wonder," he began. "what we'd look like as a couple?"  
I shrugged. I didn't want to give my feelings away just yet, not when he was this unstable.

"Oh." He glanced at me. "Well, I do."

I looked at him, completely shocked.

He laughed at my expression before leaning in and pressing his head to mine again...

But this time, his lips actually touched mine.

_Oh my god..._

**A/N: This wasn't the best chapter ever, I know. I'm just trying to get back in to the swing of this. :3**

**If you're still reading this, thank you for being awesome. XD**

**Leave a review if you want. If you don't, that's okay. I understand completely.**

**Thanks again guys! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! :D**

**Xxx**


	6. Brianstorm

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but it took me ages to work out where this was going. I think this only needs a few more chapters and then it shall be finished.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

**This chapter is loosely based around the song Brianstorm by Arctic Monkeys. **

Did we really just…. Kiss?

I broke away from Fred far too quickly and jumped to my feet. He blushed suddenly and jumped to his feet too. I tried to avoid his gaze, but I kept staring in to his eyes. Everything I'd ever wanted had happened, and I ruined it.

"I'm sorry!" He cringed. "Aah, I fucked it up, didn't I?"

"No, Fred, I wanted to kiss you. I mean, I still do…" I couldn't seem to get my words out properly. The logical part of my brain told me to leave the room right now but my instincts told me to stay. I decided to listen to my instincts, mainly because my legs were too shaky to move.

"You wanted to kiss me?" he smiled.

"Yes, for a while. Since seventh year." I blurted out. "I was just surprised, that's why I stopped. I mean, we could try it again if you want-"

"Maybe later. I think we might have lost the mood…" Fred chuckled, but I noticed how close he was to me. I could feel his breath on my face and I looked up at him.

"Fred, I don't know, are you sure you're okay-"

"Shh." Fred grinned. "I feel another moment coming on."

Fred leant down to kiss me and I closed my eyes, smiling to myself, when-

"Someone seems like they're in good spirits." George Apparated in to Fred's room. "Glad we're feeling better, Freddie."

Fred and I seemed to blush at the same time. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and tried to hide my blushing face.

"Well, I think it's about time, really." George winked at me.

"How much did you see?" I asked him.

"I saw enough to last me a lifetime, young Angelina."

"Oi, can you get out of my room?" Fred playfully pushed George toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. See you two lovebirds later then."

I shook my head and tried to control my shaking hands as George opened the door and left.

"Now, let's see. Where were we again?" Fred beamed.

"Wait." I breathed. "I need to ask you something first."

Fred nodded. "Anything you want."

"What happened before, you were so upset… Are you really better?"  
"I don't know." He muttered. "I kissed you and now I think everything might work out for the better."

_Don't believe him. _A voice spoke in my head. _How many years have you waited on him? You can't believe that, Angie, he's a liar-_

But instead of listening to the reasonable, logical voice I simply stepped forward and kissed Fred. This kiss was a little more passionate than the last. It was the release of years of built up, unrequited love.

We kissed for a long time, but I really didn't mind. Finally, we broke apart, both smiling.

Maybe everything would work out for the better.

I guess we'd just have to wait and see.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :D**

**Next chapter will probably be the last or second last, depending on how I go.**

**Please let me know how you found this chapter!**

**Love you all,**

**PrivateRadio.**


	7. Stop Me

**A/N: Okay, well I feel like this is ready to end soon, but let's see how we go. If you think it could use another chapter, do tell me.**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter is loosely based around Stop Me If You Think That You've Heard This One Before by The Smiths.**

It had been a few days since the kiss with Fred and I honestly felt as though my life was finally perfect. Leesh and George were great about the whole thing, though they teased us a lot about it. The only loose end was Oliver, who I hadn't talked to in a while.

"You should ring him or something." Fred suggested. We'd talked about the whole ordeal, including the kiss between Oliver and I. Fred didn't seem to mind too much, which I was happy about.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I don't know what I'd say though."

"Tell him the truth." Fred smiled. Both of us were sitting in the twins' kitchen, in between brainstorming ideas for edible diseases.

"You know, I think that's a great idea." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, you know me. Always full of brilliance." Fred winked.

Later on that day, I sat in Alicia's room, staring at the phone on the wall. Leesh had found Oliver's number from somewhere deep inside her diary and had given it to me with advice to 'use it wisely'.

And so, I picked up the phone and dialled the number.

After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Oliver, it's me, Angie." I started.

"Oh hey, Ang. How're you?" He chimed.

I ignored him and continued. "Look, are you doing anything today? Can we grab a coffee or a Butterbeer or something?"

"Oh. Sure." He replied, and we casually made arrangements to meet up, as though the kiss had never even happened.

"Well, I'll see you then!" He ended, and I hung up.

Half an hour later, at an empty table in a newly opened wizarding café, I sat and waited for Oliver.

Exactly two minutes later, he arrived.

He looked handsome, as usual, but I couldn't stop thinking about Fred. He was the whole reason I was here, talking to Oliver.

"Hey!" He smiled at me.

I stood up and embraced him. "Hi, Oliver. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay I guess… So what's up? What's with the random meeting?" He asked as he sat himself down at the table.

I sat down and crossed my legs. "Well, I don't know if you remember, but we kissed a while ago."

He cringed. "Yeah, Ang, about that. This seems a little harsh, and I am so sorry if I hurt you, but I'm sort of dating someone else."

I nodded. "That's okay, really. I'm dating someone else too."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

"Um, well, I'm dating Fred."

Oliver beamed. "I always imagined you guys together, you know? You're perfect for each other."

"Thanks. Who are you with these days?" I asked him.

"I'm sort of going out with Katie."

I gasped. "What? Really? Wow… That's surprising. But I guess it works."

"She's one of the only girls I know who likes Quidditch as much as me." Oliver gushed.

I laughed outright.

"Well, I'm glad we got to chat, Ang. I'm glad that kiss is behind us, too. We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, we should." I smiled at him, feeling as though a large weight had floated off my chest.

"Well, I think I might get going now." Oliver grinned. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you. Send my love to Katie." I waved as he left.

I stood up and made my way to the front counter to order myself a coffee, but almost died of shock.

There, behind the counter, was none other than Sandy, the Hufflepuff Whore.

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"Oh. Angelica. It's you." She glared. "How's Fred going?"

I stood there, gaping like some stupid fish. Surely this wasn't happening.

"Fred…" I started. "Fred is fine. How are you?"

"To be honest, I'm going really well, not that you care." She practically spat.

I knew she hadn't talked to Fred since he wrote her a break-up letter, and found myself feeling awkward beyond belief.

"Look, Sandy-"

"Okay, stop talking." Sandy hissed. "I'm over Fred now. I hope he's going well and everything," She glared at me. "But I really couldn't care less about you, okay?"

I nodded, stunned in to silence.

"So do you want anything or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" She snapped.

"No, I… I'll just go. Bye." And I spun around and left the café, Disapparating to Fred and George's.

_Wait til they hear about this…_ I thought to myself.

**A/N: I think this needs another chapter, just to finish it off.**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Do leave me a review.**

**Love you all muchly,**

**PrivateRadio.**


	8. Junk Of The Heart

**A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed Maze.**

**Review if you want, I really don't mind. I have mixed emotions about this chapter, but I'll let you be the judge of how it is. **

**So, here we go! Hope you like it.**

**This chapter is loosely based around the song Junk Of The Heart by The Kooks.**

I marched in to the twins home, still a little shaken by bumping in to Sandy. How could I have not noticed her there in the first place? How would Fred feel about all this? We hadn't really talked about Sandy that much.

Fred opened the door only a second after I had knocked. He seemed pretty normal, but I think he could tell I was a little upset because he asked "What's wrong?"

"I bumped in to Sandy at the café." I frowned. "Oliver had left and I went to get a drink and she was there."

Fred mirrored my frown and scratched his head. "I didn't know she worked there."

"I didn't either." I shrugged. "I suppose it's not that big a deal."

"How is she?" Fred grimaced.

"She's… Well, she seems exactly the same, to be honest." I rolled my eyes. "She still hates me, but she asked about you."

"What did you tell her?"

I hesitated, my mind working to decipher Fred's face. I had been worried for a while that he still had feelings for Sandy, but I couldn't stop myself from telling him the truth.

"I said you were fine. I mean, you are fine, aren't you?" I added slowly.

"Yeah. Of course I am." Fred smiled, and for the first time in a while, I believed him.

"Right. Okay then. I'm glad that's over." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, me too. I thought you'd run off with Oliver or something." He laughed.

"Oh, could you imagine that? It'd be a crowded marriage though." I pondered.

"It would?" Fred played along.

"Well, I'd have to share him with all those bloody Quidditch teams he's obsessed with!"

Fred laughed again and roped an arm around my neck.

"Angie, I don't know where this is going to go," he confessed. "But I'm really glad it's going somewhere."

"Me too." I leaned in to his arm and looked up at him.

Just as he was about to plant a kiss on me, Alicia stepped in.

"Well, this is all very cosy, isn't it?" She chuckled.

I glared at her, which seemed to make her laugh more.

"Hey, don't mind me. I just came to see what all the fuss was about."

Fred smiled, and looked as though he were about to say something smart back to her when I kissed him.

"Oi, slow down love birds!" Alicia's jaw dropped. "We're getting a bit eager, aren't we?"

Fred broke away from our kiss and scoffed. "Oi, Leesh, get lost."

She grinned and left us in peace, but as she closed the door, I heard her yell:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Well, there isn't a lot I wouldn't do, but I think you get it."

We both laughed in unison and it was a great feeling, just knowing that Fred finally returned my feelings.

Funnily enough, I found myself reflecting on everything that had happened in the last year. Fred hadn't touched Firewhiskey in a while, and I was still sure that was his choice, not Sandy's. He'd been great ever since the actual kiss and I couldn't help but think that there had to be more to come.

And yeah, maybe we wouldn't last forever. But we would have a hell of a time while it lasted.

_The End_

**A/N: Was that too clichéd or was it alright? I didn't want it to seem too unrealistic. It still feels a little underdone but I just wanted to get it up and posted so yeah. **

**Wow! I can't believe it's done!**

**Thanks to everyone who has ever favourited or reviewed this fic. You are all gorgeous and I love you all dearly. I'm kind of in shock at the moment…**

**Hopefully there will be many more fics to come. **

**Yours always and forever,**

**PrivateRadio.**

**Xxxxx**


End file.
